


Late Nights In

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Sexual Situations, Double Entendre, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lime, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: James finds Katie staying in her lab late after work. Based on a Tumblr prompt





	Late Nights In

It was getting late. Katie hated working late on new mecha designs. Every one of her assistants had left for the night, leaving her alone to finish a complex upgrade to the MFEs. Chip was the only one left, and he wasn’t much help, either. Of course, that was her fault, since she didn’t build him to help her with designs. 

But she was so engrossed on one design, improving the thrusters, which Keith had suggested while on break from galavanting around the universe with Allura and the BoM, that she didn’t hear the door opening behind her. And she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching until her vision went black. “Guess who?” A man’s voice playfully asked. But whatever the man’s intentions were, they didn’t reach Katie as she yelped, grabbed his hands and “yeeted” him onto the ground in front of her. Then it finally registered on the 21-year-old former Voltron Paladin who it was.

“James!” she shouted. “What were you doing!?”

“Flirting with you,” he groaned, sitting up.

“You need to work on it,” she said. “What are you doing here?” She helped him to his feet.

“It’s late,” he said, standing up. “Do you know what time it is?”

“No.”

“It’s almost midnight,” he answered. 

“Quiznak!” Katie hissed. “Well, thanks for thinking about me.” She stood on her tip-toes–she was still kinda short–to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around her, he returned the kiss.

Then James lifted Katie up onto her desk and pushed his lips against hers. A gasp escaped her throat, followed by a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then he slipped his tongue in her mouth so they could have a short tongue-wrestling match. She groaned when he broke the kiss, but moaned again when he went straight for the nape of her neck. She hissed when she felt his teeth pinch her skin in the same spot, causing her to tighten her grip on him. 

“Are you guys okay?”

The couple stumbled. James almost dropped Katie on her head. They turned around and saw Chip staring at them.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Katie stammered. “We just, uh… we were discussing thrusters and stuf, right James?”

“Right!” James spat out. “We were talking about thrusting and things.” Katie rolled her eyes.

“Thrusters?”

“For the MFEs!” Katie stammered. “It’s nothing, you can shut down for the night, Chip. James and I need to shut down, too.”

“Shut down?” James asked. “I think we can continue our thrusting back home.”

“You are TERRIBLE at flirting,” Katie laughed, “But great at ‘thrusting’.” James took her hand and led her out of her office.


End file.
